ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Raffine And Rulue Adventures
Disney's Raffina & Rulue Adventures is a American-Japanese-Canadian short-lived animated series of 21 episodes created by Robert Renzetti and developed by Erica Lindbeck and Kira Buckland for Disney Channel. Co-produced by Walt Disney Television Animation in association with Puyo Puyo Television, the series debuted on Disney Channel on September 25, 2004 and ended on March 16, 2006, when Toon Disney was replaced by Disney Cinemagic, putting an end to the magical entertainment association of American children's television for 2 years related to the Puyo Puyo franchise of Raffine52 with Disney. Premise The series focuses on the crazy and extravagantly ill-humored and malicious adventures of the two beautiful, adorable and allied best friends, the snobbish girl Raffina and the powerful martial artist Rulue, who together send the craziest and stupidest situations craziest with problems wicked Things are coming out with the most interesting and super heroic evil characters, but under the most evil temper, as they were very angry by the extravagant, stupid and unadventurous. Raffina and Rulue also always send with the harshest consequences of the worst temperament that they never like, as they were ripped out to discover the mysterious truth that is around here. At the moment Raffina sends a message to talk about her mysterious twin sister and now her best twin friend, Feli, along with her assistant principal Lemres, who is also the assistanted wife and also the best friend of Mrs. Accord, as revealed in Lemres & Mrs. Accord (2008). At the end of the series, the world of Ringo, Maguro, Risukuma and Ecolo is destroyed apocalyptically. Characters Main Characters *'Raffina' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck): A snobby girl which has a snobbish personality to match her rich upbringing. He is Rulue's best friend, and she presents herself as being a prim and proper lady that's above her peers, isn't afraid to belittle others, and is seeking out someone to be her prince. She also has strong self-confidence within herself, sometimes crossing into being egotistical. *'Rulue' (voiced by Kira Buckland): Raffina's best friend, the wife of Schezo, and the mother of twin brothers Klug and Sig. True to her self-proclaimed title of Fighting Queen, she tries to have a sense of finesse yet assertion towards others, often trying to assert herself while trying to keep a calm dignified tone. However she also tends to be selfish with her goals, which often causes her to lose her temper when things don't go her way. For example she tends to get jealous if anyone tries to "take" Satan from her, and will start getting agitated if her appearance or title is ignored or mocked. Recurring Characters *'Feli' (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald): A, however, mysterious twin sister and now the best twin friend of Raffina. Feli speaks rather cryptically and mysteriously, and her divination rituals come off as scary to some. She is highly affectionate to Lemres, doing all she can to obtain his in return. Due to her strong love of him, she is easily hostile to those that try to get close to him, such as Klug who idolizes him. *'Oshare Bones' (voiced by Mark Atherlay): A magical hat skeleton ever. He is flamboyant, openly homosexual, and isn't afraid to flirt with some men. In Japanese, he uses a variety of feminine Japanese speech patterns, including usage of the feminine personal pronoun atashi. Toting himself as a fashionista, he heavily criticizes anyone that he deems unfashionable, even suggesting what they should wear instead of their current attire. *'Lemres' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin): is the senior of the Magic School. He, while overall a kind person, is deeply interested in candy, often wandering around and asking people if they want some. This combined with his age casts him off as strange, sometimes - "suspicious," to be exact. He is also the friendly assistanted wife and best friend of Mrs. Accord, as revealed in Lemres & Mrs. Accord (2008). *'Mrs. Accord' (voiced by Wendee Lee): The teacher of the Magic School. e is generally kind and well-mannered, befitting of her job as a school teacher. At the same time, however, she is incredibly mysterious. She withholds information to a suspiciously high degree, not helped with her involvement in Puyo Puyo Fever's plot. She knows much more than she appears, leaving interpretation on what her true motives are. He is also the friendly assistanted wife and best friend of Lemres, as revealed in Lemres & Mrs. Accord (2008). *'Schezo' (voiced by Ben Lepley): A dark wizard who possesses ancient magic and wields the Dark Sword, which is the husband of Rulue, and the father of twin brothers Klug and Sig. Other Characters *'Witch' (voiced by Lauren Landa): A wacky, stupid and female-led pranking witch, being often hyperactive, mischievous, and is prone to fits of laughter. She is also prideful on her journey to attaining more power. He always sends out alone with the best ever laughing pranks, and Witch glads that her best friends Klug and Sig must take a hike with the new. *'Hohow Bird' (voiced by Mark Atherlay): a strange bird that makes his nest near Ta-Toon-Da Castle. *'Maguro' (voiced by Spike Spencer): a teen who's most distinctive feature is his purple hair that covers his eyes. At the end of Ringo's world, he was killed in the series finale, Goodbye Ringo (2006). *''Klug'' (voiced by Mie Sonozaki)': A referred to as a "Mr. Goody Two-Shoes" by Raffina, and for good reason, as he's the most studious in the Primp Magic School. Though he is snobbish, prideful, rude, and has a tendency to overestimate his own abilities. Klug is very studious and considers himself a genius. He is, however, also easily flustered, not taking comebacks to his insults well, and is quick to kiss up to authorities like Ms. Accord or his idol, Lemres. *'Sig' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin): Sig's lacks a lot of emotion, rarely raising his voice and treating everything in a nonchalant manner. This often causes him to talk in a somewhat odd monotone voice. He's also notably rather absent minded, often failing to catch sarcasm or treating metaphors literally. This may stem from how Sig is the "neutral" side of a demon, meaning he lacks the same moral, emotions, or intelligence as a normal person, effectively being a "neutral" slate. Mentioned Characters *'Ringo Ando' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris): the most logical headed of all the characters, trying to think of solutions to problems and likewise tends to be curious about learning and experimenting. He was mentioned in various episodes, until he was killed in the series finale, Goodbye Ringo (2006). *'Arle Nadja' (voiced by Erica Mendez): A common example is with Satan, who often comes up with out there schemes to marry Arle, which often causes Arle to respond with annoyance or disappointment. Because of this, she can sometimes come off as surprisingly mean-spirited, either intentionally ignoring her opponents or flat out mocking them. He was mentioned in various episodes, until the two worlds of Amitie and Arle were merged and still remained in the series finale, Goodbye Ringo (2006). *'Amitie' (voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos): A bright, happy, and extroverted young magician, not to mention incredibly friendly given her namesake. She's friendly to the point of naivety, tending to misunderstand important jokes or let vital points of information get past her, but she has a pure heart. She is shown to be ambitious, wanting to become a wonderful sorceress, though she lacks skill in magic. At times, she has moments where she feels like a liability due to her incompetence, but is willing to put her mind into overcoming her weakness. In spite of her childishness, she has suspicions about characters such as Lemres and Risukuma, finding them slightly unnerving or even scary. He was mentioned in various episodes, until the two worlds of Amitie and Arle were merged and still remained in the series finale, Goodbye Ringo (2006). Episodes Broadcast The show aired on RTÉ Two in Ireland, on Super RTL in Germany, and on CITV in UK. Category:2004 American television series debuts Category:2004 Japanese television series debuts Category:2004 Canadian television series debuts Category:2006 American television series endings Category:2006 Japanese television series endings Category:2006 Canadian television series endings Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated science fantasy television series Category:Japanese children's animated fantasy television series Category:Japanese children's television series Category:Canadian animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Canadian children's animated action television series Category:Canadian children's animated fantasy television series Category:Canadian children's animated adventure television series Category:Canadian children's animated science fantasy television series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney Channel Europe shows Category:Disney Channel France shows Category:Disney Channel Germany shows Category:Disney Channel Poland shows Category:Disney Channel Spain shows Category:Disney Channel Italy shows Category:Disney Channel Scandinavia shows Category:Disney Channel Hungary shows Category:Disney Channel Romania shows Category:Disney Channel Russia shows Category:Disney Channel Netherlands shows Category:Disney Channel Portugal shows Category:Disney Channel Southeast Asia shows Category:Disney Channel Latin America shows Category:Animated duos